


focus on me

by starfleetbanana



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having such a different life from what he was used to, he was fine with it, and surprisingly what had helped him get used to routines and domesticity had been Andrew –Matt asked him to stop every time he did something incredibly mundane to show he cared for the goalkeeper, because he simply couldn’t wrap his head around it-. It was unbelievable for him too and it was mainly because if there was something that seemed a tad bit out of character for the Foxes was Andrew never failing a class.</p><p>Studying shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> Studying shenanigans, they don't make a lot of sense but I'm an antsy uni student who needs domestic fluff to survive exams. Please enjoy everybody. Feel free to share your andreil studying headcanons with me.

Neil had grown used to their kind of life including his vice captaincy, practices with Kevin that would turn into fights because of the baby Foxes, and losing. It was stupid to him that even though he was way out of his comfort zone he still had the ability to let himself feel grounded by the colours of the Court,  by Matt’s words of encouragement and Andrew’s touch.

University, or rather the idea of staying in university was still hard to grasp –not that he didn’t have the time or the chance to run-. He’d had to relearn how to study properly, how to focus on classes without thinking of the people around him. He didn’t talk much to anybody, and people usually avoided the Foxes unless they were fans and Neil wasn’t really good at fans either.

The professors were what you could expect from uni professors, he thought. Not many of them remembered more than his orange hoodie and none of them could put a name to his scarred face, which honestly helped him realise he was less caged than the Fox Tower made him feel. He was okay with being referred to as ‘ _you, over there’._

All in all being _settled_ felt better than Neil would’ve ever expected. He was doing something he liked, he was studying something he more or less understood and at least enjoyed even though he wanted to play Exy for the rest of his life. He didn’t know what Andrew wanted for his future, though.

Despite having such a different life from what he was used to, he _was fine_ with it, and surprisingly what had helped him get used to routines and domesticity had been Andrew –Matt asked him to stop every time he did something incredibly mundane to show he cared for the goalkeeper, because he simply couldn’t wrap his head around it-. It was unbelievable for him too and it was mainly because if there was something that seemed a tad bit out of character for the Foxes was Andrew never failing a class. Everyone thought Andrew wouldn’t have enough patience to be there for that many years, and no one could really believe he wasn’t bored out of his mind with Criminal Justice since he could see how the system had failed every single time he stepped onto the Court.

The Foxes more or less shared the same sort of routine, except Neil’s included way more time listening to Kevin’s shit and freezing his ass on a rooftop, but also being pressed against walls out of everyone’s sight and whatever they could do to help each other get decent grades.

Nicky had had the first idea related to metaphorical academic success and Andrew had flipped him off the second it was verbalised. It was half a joke, Neil understood, but the half of it that was true actually helped them keep a somewhat organised schedule –ignoring the reduced hours of sleep and the collection of sheets of paper Neil had thrown at him-.

The example he’d used had been a bad one just because Nicky was very openly in need of seeing his cousin act like he loved Neil instead of acting like he desperately needed to protect him.

“So it works like this: for every sit up, Neil gives you a kiss. It’s the same with studying but less sweaty, I hope” Nicky’d said obviously wanting to see something happen in front of his eyes. Andrew’d suggested he be the one to help instead and Nicky’d nodded with so much fear in his eyes it was no surprise when after the first sit up Andrew had a firm grip on his neck. Neil would never let anyone know he’d tried to bribe him with ice cream instead of kisses before but it’d only earned him a detached stare and a bruise on his arm. The hard part of their life together was giving him a reason to keep practising Exy, but he managed somehow.

Criminal justice was a different thing, though. Neil could understand that on bad days Andrew couldn’t stand attending a lecture without an even more threatening look on his face, so he always found tiny ways to make him feel better and get him to study at least a bit instead of having him eat ice cream and stare at the TV screen even when it was off. Details seemed to be working so far.

Andrew wasn’t used to stepping into the library for any actual studying, but he’d go to make sure Kevin wasn’t getting drunk or punched in there. Then it’d evolved into making sure Neil wasn’t killing the brain cells he had left and depriving himself of food and/or sleep just because Spanish homework seemed the most important thing after Exy. With the time Spanish turned into Russian, and Andrew’s silence became dirty talking as Neil tried his hardest to focus on his assignment rather than on his hard on. He hated how he’d fucking started thinking dirty talking in Russian was an actual part of their relationship, he was really glad Andrew wasn’t exactly talkative in English.

Finals were torture, though. When he’d finally managed to get through two of the three thirty pages long investigations on theories on Applied Mathematics and do enough research to make up for the classes he hadn’t been in when the Foxes had had to leave earlier for a game on a Friday, Andrew had the fantastic idea of asking “Yes or no?” into his neck and Neil felt himself melting at the sound of his voice. He’d kiss him until his knees buckled and he felt like he was made of nothing which made the rest of his afternoon useless because he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Andrew’s hands felt on his scars.

Neil blushed whenever Andrew walked into the room and asked what he was thinking about. He not so kindly asked him to fuck off a few times before finally managing to go back to studying.

Sometimes it was way different. When both of them had to dedicate their ‘free time’ to focusing on finals the silence was overwhelming. Neil knew Andrew was absolutely used to that sort of silence, but it unsettled him a bit, so what he didn’t get in words he got in touches.

While he couldn’t exactly touch Andrew wherever he wanted even if it was casually, he had all the freedom to take his hands and place them on any part of his body he needed to feel grounded. Feeling his calloused fingers made him shiver, but they quickly learnt how to let his touch help them focus.

Neil was particularly fond of Andrew’s way of sitting on him straddling his waist while he lied on the sofa. In other context he would’ve felt rather shy about it, but he’d grown so comfortable with Andrew’s weight pinning him down, a book on his thighs or on the arm of the sofa that was in front of him if he was lying on his stomach. If Kevin made any comment Andrew got up to sit on the floor, pressing his head to Neil’s thighs.

Although they had quiet moments most of the time, their relationship was also heavily characterised by their need and urgency, so it wasn’t weird Neil actually started studying and organising his schedule days before simply because Andrew’s relaxed demeanour got on his nerves and if he spent too much time staring at him he’d reach for him and nip at his neck and collarbone if Andrew answered with a breathy “yes”. Andrew pretended teasing a stressed Neil was fun but he truly felt something tighten in his chest whenever he woke up at two in the morning to find Neil asleep with his head buried in books. It made him remember Neil was used to sleeping in weird places, and a bed wasn’t necessary for him, it’d never been.

Something that made Andrew feel quite uncomfortable was the way at some point Neil’d started believing it was necessary to give him something in return whenever Andrew gave him something too, it was stupid, but it was kind of easy to get Neil wasn’t used to being considered important to people. The concept was confusing to Neil, because he’d created a whole system of rewards for himself and passed it to Andrew unconsciously and Andrew hated how he’d allow himself to have ice cream _only_ if he’d done something good, _only if he the drills had gone perfectly, only if, only if._ He believed sometimes Neil answered ‘no’ just because he didn’t feel worth anything. He should know Andrew’s attention wasn’t something he had to win with good behaviour, but at the beginning he’d believed he had to protect Kevin to keep those hands on him. Thank fuck he’d learnt how to be a human being quickly.

He had to recognise it was somewhat his fault too, because though he didn’t think he needed a pat on the back every time he did something that wasn’t extremely reckless and bordering on suicidal, Neil was now particularly keen on Andrew whispering things like ‘ _come for me,_ Neil’ or praises that made him fucking moan in Andrew’s mouth.

Interruption was their problem number one according to Neil –Andrew insisted it was the former-, and he was convinced of it after he’d followed Allison’s advice to record himself while he read a book he’d need to remember later as he ran. He’d choked on his breath after listening to a low “yes or no?” and after two minutes of silence, his own voice repeating _andrewandrewandrew._ Andrew would kill him if he knew.

 

 


End file.
